


Growing up

by Dragon5



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon5/pseuds/Dragon5
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Growing up

There once was a boy who didn't know how to grow up. They all told him to grow up but try as he might he couldn't seem to. Maybe I'm not meant to he thought morosely. You can grow up and still be young inside she said to him. She gave him a ball of light and told him to choose one good thing for the world. I choose to give the world peace he replied. The world will know it and because everything has consequences there will be repercussions. Everybody will be evaluated at the age of twenty-five and if they are found lacking they will pass away. That's crazy he boomed. That is the cost of growing up she replied. Do you still accept your choice? Yes.


End file.
